Celebrity All-Stars WE Day
Celebrity All-Stars WE Day is a suggested crossover WE Day special that could air in the US and Canada. It will feature characters from Disney, Looney Tunes, Nickelodeon, Sesame Street, The Muppets, Avenue Q, Nintendo, and SEGA, and many others. Notes * Bert and Ernie, Statler and Waldorf, and Anna and Elsa will switch voices and laughs for a comedic effect. * The Two-Headed Monster will be renamed as Fun. * Frazzle will have Animal's voice. * Gary the Snail will speak in Kenny McCormick's voice. * Steve Burns and Greg Page will switch places in their shows though shown on television as will Donovan Patton and Sam Moran. * Cinnamon will say "Oy!" ("Yo!" backwards) Plot Mickey, Bugs, Big Bird, Kermit, Mario and Luigi, and Sonic host a character edition of WE Day as a benefit for people of all ages for school, work, and many more. Characters Songs and segments * * WE Day drumming with Cinderella and Frazzle (backstage video) * Big Jeffy and the Monotones Sing-Along ** "Can You Picture That?" Cast Voice cast * Chris Diamontopoulos as Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Chip and Dale, Goofy, and Pluto * Daniel Ross as Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie * John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck * Kate Miccuci as Webby * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack * Jim Cummings as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, King Louie, Don Karnage, and Taz * Lin Manuel-Miranda as Gizmoduck * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam * Matt Vogel as Big Bird, Count von Count, Kermit the Frog, Robin the Frog, and Sweetums * Ryan Dillon as Elmo * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Prairie Dawn * Peter Linz as Bert, Guy Smiley, Waldorf, Beaker, and Walter * Eric Jacobson as Ernie, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Fun (Head 1), Frazzle, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and Sam Eagle * David Rudman as Cookie Monster, Fun (Head 2) * Joey Mazzarino as Murray Monster * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, and Statler * Terry McGurrin as Snoopy and Woodstock * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Pa Grape, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, and Mr. Lunt * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * David Mann as Mr. Nezzer * Ben Durocher as Princeton and Rod * Rachel Hirschfeld as Kate Monster and Lucy * Jason Jacoby as Nicky, Trekkie Monster, and Blue Bad Idea Bear * Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Toadsworth * Richard Yearwood as Donkey Kong * Andrew Sabiston as Diddy Kong and Yoshi * Samantha Kelly as Peach and Toad * Sam Lupton as Sonic * Jacqui Sanchez as Amy Rose * Simon Gorton as Tails * Ann Harada as Cosmo * Simon Lipkin as Knuckles and Vector * Demi Lovato as Cinderella * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Will Smith as the Genie * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Roger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Matt Stone as Gary the Snail * Idina Menzel as Anna and Shadow * Danielle Bisutti as Anna (in tandem with Menzel) * Kristen Bell as Elsa and Rebecca Cunningham * Olivia Holt as Elsa (in tandem with Bell), Bubba the Cave Duck, Mrs. T., and Yellow Bad Idea Bear * Rashida Jones as Rapunzel * Traci Paige Johnson as Blue * Ava Augustin as Tickety Tock * Jacob Soley as Slippery Soap * Leo Orgil as Shovel * Jordana Blake as Pail * Liyou Abere as Sidetable Drawer * Brad Adamson as Mr. Salt * Gisele Rousseau as Mrs. Pepper * Shechinah Mpumlwana as Paprika * Jaiden Cannatelli as Cinnamon * Doug Murray as Mailbox * Andrea Libman as Periwinkle * Greg Page as B1 * Anthony Field as B2 * Simon Pryce as Rat-in-a-Hat Human cast * Brian Eppes as Barney * Jordan Gelber as Brian * Ann Harada as Christmas Eve * Rosie O'Donnell as Herself * Lin Manuel-Miranda as Himself * Josh Dela Cruz as Himself * Steve Burns as Himself (in place of Greg Wiggle on TV) * Greg Page as Himself (in place of Steve in ''Blue's Clues ''on TV) * Donovan Patton as Joe (in place of Sam) * Sam Moran as Himself (in place of Joe) Category:Mickey Mouse Category:DuckTales Category:Darkwing Duck Category:TaleSpin Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Sesame Street Category:Muppets Category:Blue's Clues Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Bananas in Pajamas Category:Cinderella Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Frozen Category:Looney Tunes Category:Avenue Q